Stripped Continued
by H.U.R.T. US
Summary: Collection of pwps. Mostly KuramaxBotan. Raven Sin's Stripped with co-authoress Senshi's Tenshi. Entry 6: Botan is a shrink and her patient is Shuuichi Minamino. What happens if Kurama is in heat?
1. Entry 4

Stripped: Entry 4 By Senshi's Tenshi Friday, November 28, 2003  
  
"Arrrrrggg.....mmmmmmffffff....ooooooooooohhhhhhh...aaaaaaahhh....DAMN HUMAN BODY!!!"  
  
Botan was pissed. no, pissed was an understatement. It was that dreaded time of the month. and Botan was now human--  
  
--the human mate of Shuiichi Minamino, aka Youko Kurama, or just Kurama.  
  
"Where is . . . that. . . KITSUNE?!?!"  
  
She wanted some damn pills. and now!  
  
"That fox-boy had left three, THREE hours ago! WHAT is taking him this damn long?!"  
  
-Click, footsteps, keys-  
  
Botan had finally managed to get off the floor of the bedroom and sit in a semi-comfortable position on their bed.  
  
"THAT KITSUNE DIES!"  
  
The bedroom door opened. In swayed a drunk shadow, with the body following in suit.  
  
"Oohh . . . ooooofff . . . Where's . . . the . . . lllllight?"  
  
Botan blinked, it was still day time, and the curtains were open. So WHAT was that baka kitsune talking about?!  
  
"Kurama." Botan was back to glaring at a new target, the one she pictured glaring at in her mind this whole time-  
  
--her mate.  
  
"WHERE ARE. THOSE PIILS?!"  
  
Kurama swayed towards his mate.  
  
"Hey good looking... are you hurt... cuz heaven is a loooong. *hiccup*. waaaay. from 'ear. *hiccup*"  
  
Botan finally took in the eerie, pugnant smell that had covered the area of her once lovely, rose-scented bedroom.  
  
"What . . . is that stench?!"  
  
Botan held her noise and blinked at her mate.  
  
"Have you been drinking, Kurama?"  
  
Kurama swayed some more, leaned over to be face to face with Botan and drew out his tongue.  
  
"Pttttt!!!!!"  
  
Botan sweatdropped, this wasn't a good day at all. He was sticking his tongue at her and practically SPITTING at her!! She growled and bit his tongue.  
  
"You moron!! My damn pills! Give me!!"  
  
She held out her hand, only to get her mate to grab it in his larger one and push her over onto the bed. This didn't settle well with her.  
  
"Kurama. what are you doing, baka kitsune?!?! GIVE. ME. MY. DAMN. PILLS!!"  
  
She had enough, another wave of cramps came into play. She gritted her teeth as she was yelled her command out. Kurama only laughed at her and bent closer to her layed and ticked off form. This amused his demented mind to no end.  
  
"Love. why so. tense?"  
  
His husky voice, laced with lust and alcohol didn't sit well with Botan's stomach, or her cramps. And as Kurama's hands started to roam on her body, she shrieked.  
  
"KURAMA?! YOU BAKA!!! I'm on my MONTHLY!!"  
  
The shriek and the pissed comment fell on deaf ears. Kurama kept roaming her body and let her feel his heated member. He wanted her, but he wanted to touch her milky skin before devouring it. He slid his hands to her shirt, that button-up, lavender shirt that accented her pink-purple eyes and blue hair. Ohh, he was going to have some fun tonight.  
  
Kurama leaned over and kissed Botan straight on the lips, hard and long, his fingers still slowly unbuttoning her top.  
  
When Botan could finally regain her senses, the surprise-attack and heated kiss had already been broken by Kurama. His lips were just a few centimeters from her left breast, right where the padding of the bra met the strap.  
  
Kurama too Botan's left bra strap into his mouth, letting his tongue flick over the leather obscenity and gnawed his fangs on it. The strap being leather made a snapping noise before letting go of its mistress's left breast. This tactic was used on Botan's right strap as well.  
  
But Kurama, whether he be drunk and horny or not, fully intended to go slow and be alluring, to get his mate excited and hot--- hot for him, and him alone.  
  
Botan squirmed underneath her baka, drunk, hormonal mate. "You... BAKA, DRUNK, HORMONAL. BAKA!!!" Her cramp had ended for now. so she took the chance and bonked Kurama, the sneaky Mr.-I-Cool-Calm-and-Smart kitsune. who wasn't paying any attention to her mind set or her hands.  
  
"Botan! What are you doing!?" Kurama was confused, wasn't he pleasing her? Okay, more like teasing...but still! I was doing just great!  
  
Botan just glared, but Kurama's gazed had dropped lower... *DROOOOOOL!!* My god! Milky... white...*licks lips*... delicious... as they always are.. .but the red bra--or what is left of it--Mmmmm... more appetizing.  
  
Botan glared more and slapped Kurama, hard, and on the cheek.  
  
"A pretty little reminder for you Mr. Fox! Look at the woman's FACE when you are talking to her!!"  
  
Kurama only touched his red cheek, licking his lips. Ohh. I'll get you for that love... nice and slow...  
  
"Kurama?! Do I need to give you another reminder?!"  
  
Kurama shook his head, but kept his feral grin, he wasn't done just yet.  
  
"I'm not talking to you love... you're doing all the talking." He was being cocky and he knew this would only further piss his mate off. And soon...you'll be doing all the screaming too...Screaming out my name...  
  
"Stop thinking with your dick, Youko!!"  
  
Kurama growled Youko?! Do I look or act like him...*growl*...love??" Kurama growled deeper, he didn't like that... not one bit. My Botan is definitely not going to be my other side's...Only I can have her....I'll -simply- ...make that clear to her.  
  
Kurama's deep growls had made Botan whimper, she had never seen this side of her lover... then again...he was never drunk either.  
  
Kurama leaned more and kissed Botan's right breast, while grinding his hard, heated manhood into her left, inner thigh. Botan gasped and made a half whimper, half moan noise. First the stupidity, then the creepiness, and now sexual torture. Just WHAT is this baka up to?!?! Botan was trying not to make approved purrs for her lover's tenacious intimate gestures. If she could, she'd growl at HIM!  
  
Kurama trailed his kisses and teasing licks to Botan's left breast. His hard-on moving in a slight up and down manner against her inner thighs, as his hands traced their way to her waist. Botan, breathing in short gasps didn't notice where her mate's hands were going this time; her brain was more focused on where his mouth and tongue were and what they were doing.  
  
Botan moaned again. This wasn't like her lover, to leave her so...wanting and unsatiated. But Kurama kept going on with his torture.  
  
Kurama continued with his ministrations. His mouth and tongue flicking across Botan's milky breasts and rosy, taut nipples; his hands unbuttoning and slipping off her pants. Nice cute, tight jeans...on the floor...even nicer.  
  
Kurama stopped his taunting teases and kissed Botan full on the lips, while placing one of his hands on her panties. After finishing the heated kiss, he moved his body higher up on hers and lustfully whispered in her ear.  
  
"You're mine, wench."  
  
Botan blinked. surely her mate just hadn't called her a wench. She blinked again and looked into his eyes. "Kurama... love... DID YOU JUST CALL ME A WENCH?!?!?!" Kurama blinked and ignored Botan's shriek. He looked down on her body and moved a bit lower. He looked back up, blinked, and then back down. By then Botan had stopped her fuming and blinked as well, curious as to what her no- brained mate was up to now.  
  
Kurama patted Botan's panties and blinked once more before looking up at her, his hand still at her panties.  
  
"... Ermm... Love... Why is there a bulge in your panties??"  
  
Botan blinked and let the comment sink in.  
  
"...I thought I was the only one in this relationship with that kind of a condition or is it a talent?" He chuckled lowly and grinned. And next thing he knew, he was seeing swirls with an irritated, practically nude Botan standing up fuming, holding one hand up in a fist.  
  
After fuming for about... three seconds, she put back her clothes... or what was left of them and walked about murmuring.  
  
"... I'm getting a dildo... better yet... a vibrating dildo... no comments... doesn't come home late... never drunk... turns on when I want it to and turns off with the flick of my finger.... and any size I want... A wonderful invention... truly..." 


	2. Entry 6

**Apply Standard Disclaimers Here**

**Stripped**   
**Entry 6**   
**by: Raven **[12/03/03]   


"Good morning, Shuuichi." 

A redheaded, green-eyed young man closed the door behind him and sat down. Sitting by him was a blue-haired woman in a white coat; she smiled at him and had greeted him again. "Good morning to you too, Botan." he greeted back politely. This had been a routine for Shuuichi, a routine that he and his psychiatrist, Botan, perform every week. 

Botan smiled down at her patient, who was now lying comfortably on his back. He looked particularly stunning to her today: he was wearing blue jeans and a sleeveless black top which accented his blood red hair and emerald eyes. Ever since the young man had set foot on her office, she had been having erotic dreams of the beauty yet, being the professional she was, she dared not advance on her patient, no matter how tempting it was. 

Shuuichi arched a delicate red brow at his doctor and when he noticed that she was admiring him, he chuckled and winked at her. "Like what you see, doctor?" he purred because, unlike his doctor, Shuuichi had no intention of hiding the attraction he felt for her. He feigned a yawn and stretched, divulging his very toned body to his already enwrapped doctor. 

Botan shook her head and blinked away the blush on her cheeks. "Well, Shuuichi, how was your week?" She reached out to her table and grabbed a notebook and a pen. She then crossed her legs and settled to notebook on her lap. 

Shuuichi smirked, knowing that his doctor would not entertain his affection. So he took a deep breath and began to talk: "Kurama has been... restless lately. It's been hard to study with him talking about women and sex. I think he's in heat... and he's lusting." As he talked he was staring at Botan's slender legs and with the short coat she was wearing, he could see her milky thighs. 

To Botan, Kurama was Shuuichi's 'imaginary friend' and, being a psychiatrist, she tolerates this and regards this Kurama persona as though he were real, as real as he was to Shuuichi to make the redhead comfortable with her enough to talk about the illusion. 

"Well then," Botan said, oblivious to her patient's hungry stare. "Why not satisfy his lust, Shuuichi? You're a very attractive young man, surely you can easily find a woman to bed." She had tried to conceal the jealousy and the hostility in her voice as she talked. In truth, she had wanted to suggest that he bed her; the thought of him being intimate with another woman did not settle well with her. 

"I don't want just any woman." Shuuichi said. "We don't want just any woman." he said, smiling at the mention of the word 'we'. "We want a woman who we can share, we want a woman who not only knows Shuuichi Minamino, but Youko Kurama as well." He had raised himself from where he lay and was slowly leaning closer to Botan, a charming smile on his face. 

Botan blushed. "What are you saying, Shuuichi?" 

"We want you, Botan." 

He kissed her. 

Botan immediately dropped the notebook and the pen and sat there: wide-eyed, stunned. But soon, her own desire had claimed control of her body and she returned the kiss eagerly, wildly. She pushed a hand into his hair, into his long silky blood hair she had longed to touch. She then stood up from her seat, pushed him down, and straddled him, doing all this without breaking the kiss. 

She moaned, and even more when she felt his hands brush against her sides. Her own hands crawled down his chest and under his shirt. She broke the kiss and tugged at his sleeveless shirt impatiently. "Must. Strip." she growled as she attacked his neck with biting kisses. 

"Wait." 

She stopped and pulled away. "What's wrong?" She stroke his broad chest through his shirt. _Is it just me... or is he... purring? _Botan thought as she pressed her hand to his chest. _He IS. He's actually purring!_ "Shuuichi?" she asked, worried. "Shuuichi is something wrong with you?" 

Shuuichi purred louder and arched beneath her. "Mmm." he moaned, the mere feeling of her hand on his chest more than enough to arouse him more. His eyes had fallen half-lidded and were lost of focus. "Kurama," he whispered as he pulled her down for a kiss. "Kurama wants you too." 

Botan kissed him back. "He can have me." 

To her surprise, the red hair entangled in her fingers slowly faded into a silvery shade. She felt the body beneath her grow slightly bigger, taller and when she looked at his face, staring back at her were two intense gold eyes. But what made him look completely inhuman was not just his paleness, but the two silver fox ears atop his head. 

Botan gasped. "Oh my God." 

He smiled at her. "You thought I wasn't real, did you?" he purred as he traced her face with a clawed finger. "Well, doctor," he growled, his voice deep and sensual. "I'm very, very real." he whispered, one of his fox ears twitching. "And I have been lusting for you ever since we saw you." He grabbed her lower back and pressed her against his arousal. "I'm in heat, woman and you _will_ be mine." 

Botan hesitantly touched one of his ears; his ear twitched and she pulled back her hand. She giggled and did the same with his other ear. Then she looked at his face and a fire burned in her purple eyes. "Beautiful." she whispered, lust laced in her voice. "Both of you... so beautiful." 

They kissed again and this time, the kiss was much more intimate than the first. She was the first to seek entrance in his mouth and once granted, she found, to her surprise, fangs. Her eyes opened slightly, but slowly, she closed them again as she began to savor the feel of the sharp demon fangs against her sensitive tongue. 

As they kissed, he yanked at her coat and she helped him remove it. She tossed it to the floor without care and began pulling at his shirt again. He pressed their midsections together and turned so that she was now under him. It was now that she saw the swaying fox tail behind him. His tail stopped swaying about and began brushing against her inner thighs. 

She grasp the bottom of his shirt and roughly pulled it over his head. She licked her lips when she finally saw him half-naked. Kurama, she noticed, was more muscular than Shuuichi, much to her delight. She undid the buttons of her top and, with his shirt, threw it to the floor. She pulled him by his hair and kissed him again. 

He pulled down her short skirt as his hands crawled from her waist to her breasts. Gently, he took in his hands her breasts and kneaded them as he continued to kiss her. She whimpered against his lips and arched beneath him. He inched his lips from hers and kissed down her throat to her waiting breasts. 

"Ah... yes." she hissed as she clenched at his hair. She pressed herself against his groin and was frustrated by the material that covered his hard member. She slipped her hands to the waistband of his jeans, undid them, and hurriedly pushed them down. He helped her and kicked off the denim material as he continued to please her. 

He started purring again, and slowly rested his erection against her heat. The contact made them both pause and moan, and he felt her getting more wet around him. She arched against him again, trying to press herself against him even more.   


The door opened.   


"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"   


Both of them stopped and turned to the source of the scream. There, standing before the open door was a man. He was pointing a finger at them and had a nosebleed attack. He gaped and was stuttering incoherent words. Then he whipped around and ran out of the room. "DAMN IT!!! THAT'S THE THIRD TIME THIS FRIGGIN WEEK!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" 

The demon above her grunted and snarled. "What's wrong with him?" 

Botan slapped her forehead. "I think that was Kazuya." 

"What's he talking about?" 

"He's seeing me because he has developed a fear of opening closed doors." She lied back down and sighed as she shook her head again. The demon above her looked at her in question and she sighed again. "One day, he opened the door to his sister's room and found her having sex with her boyfriend. After which, he walked in on his parents, his neighbors and even complete strangers. Since then, he's afraid that every time he opens a door, he's going to find a couple having sex." 

Kurama blinked. "Oh."   


"I AM NEVER GOING TO OPEN ANOTHER DOOR AS LONG AS I LIVE!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"   


Botan sighed. "And we were soo close to recovery too."   


**Author's Notes:**

Credits: Senshi's Tenshi, Raven Sin, Idle.   



End file.
